After Midnight Naruto Cosplay Skit
by glassssscandy
Summary: Un skit facut de groupul nostru de cosplay After Midnight. Skitu este versiunea Beta si nu a fost folosit la competia de cosplay de la Otaku Festival 2011. Gasiti varianta finala pe profilul meu.\/   x   \/


After Midnight Skit

[L enters from left and meets Yondaime who enters from right]

**Yondaime**: Hey! What are you doing around here?

**L** [completely serious]: I heard there was a killer among you and came to investigate myself.

**Yondaime**[shocked]: Say what? Roll call! [yells]Sasuke!

[Music: -; Sasuke enters scene from right walks to his place behind Yondaime to the left(bored look on face, slight slouch, arms crossed)]

**Sasuke** [pissed]: This better be good. I was this close to mentally killing Itachi.

**Yondaime**: [snap-point reply to Sasuke]Good for you! [yells] Kiba!

[Music: I want to fuck a dog in the ass; Kiba enters stage from left(carefree, normally) takes place to far left of L]

**Kiba**: Just so you know I'm not a zoophile!

**Yondaime** [teasing]: Of course you're not! [yells] Naruto!

[Music: -; Naruto enters stage from left(runs ninja style, excited) Music stops when Naruto reaches Kiba.]

**Kiba** [grabs Naruto by the collar and shouts]: Are you RETARDED or something? Run normally!

**Naruto** [straight face]: What the...[turns to see Sasuke and runs to her and shouts while pointing] SASUKE! One day I'll find you and bring you back!

**Sasuke** [raises eyebrow and shoulders with confused face, speaking to public]: What the hell?

**Yondaime** [speaks to Naruto and Sasuke]: Break the party!

**L** [turns to public, serious face, raises arm with index fingers pointing, speaks quickly]: Pentru cei care n-ati inteles "Break the party" este traducerea motamo pentru "Sparge-ti petrecerea"[returns to original position, Naruto takes place between Kiba and Sasuke]

**Yondaime **[yells]: Kakashi!

[Music: -; Kakashi enters stage from right (carefree, bored, reading Icha Icha Paradise) reaches place next to Sasuke]

**Kakashi**: [looks around] I be leaving now... [turns to leave but is stopped by Sasuke]

**Sasuke **[dead serious]: [grabs Kakashi by the shoulder] No you're not!

**Yondaime**: Before I tell you why you're all here and not at home watching porn, PLEASE illuminate my why YOU'RE ALL GIRLS!

**Naruto **[girly]: We heard we had company!

**Yondaime** : Ooook...Back to the point now. The creepy outsider said that there's a killer among us.

**Sasuke** [ironic]: Avand in vedere faptul ca omoram 10 persoane pe episod...Good luck finding the killer.

**L** : [scowls and shows covered finger towards Sasuke, walks around slouched with hands in pockets] The killer is probably be intelligent, creepy, has problems integrating in groups ...and thinks he's the shit.

**Kiba** [intrigat]: Crede ca e rahatu'?

[Everyone looks at Sasuke]

**Sasuke **: Duuuuude!

[Music: Scream song; Pokemon thrown in middle of group, Half circle formed around pokemon.]

**Naruto**: [Robotzi injuraturi cu beep]

**Kakashi** : [Robotzi] Sunt uimit si foarte foarte speriat...

[Everyone stares at the Pokemon]

**L** : What do you think it is?

**Sasuke** [ironic]: Maybe it's your killer...

**Kiba** [looking at Naruto]: Poate e ma-ta

**Naruto** : Sau...

**Kiba** : Ma-ta

**Naruto** : Sau...

**Kakashi** [enthusiastic]: I know what it is! It's a POKEMON!

[Music: Pokemon theme song]

**Kakashi** : I wanna be the very best... Like no one ever was

**Naruto : **To catch them is my real test... To train them is my cause

**Kiba : **I will travel across the land... Searching far and wide

**Yondaime, L **: Teach Pokemon to understand.. The power that's inside

[Music: Vara asta by Vama Veche]

**Sasuke **: M-am saturat de patul meu de-acasa...(Nu mai suport, pe cuvant...nu mai suport...mi-e cald, nu...) Cearceafurile nu mai imi zambesc...(Si ce vrei sa fac? Ce pot sa fac? Nu mai pot, nu mai pot...)

**Naruto **: [slaps Sasuke on the nape] Iti dau eu una sa nu mai poti!

**Sasuke** : Nu deja mi-ai dat?

[While Naruto and Sasuke were talking Kiba crept sneakily ninja style to Pokemon, picks it up and throws it backstage to the left. Music: Cricket sound. Everyone looks at Kiba with wtf face.]

**Kiba **[guilty face]: Uhhh... [points to left stage exit] Look it moved!

**L** : Don't let it get away!

[Naruto, Sasuke, Yondaime, Kiba, L exit stage left running. Kakashi left alone on stage, in middle]

**Kakashi **[histerically]: [throws Icha Icha Paradise behind, pulls out Death Note with pen. Opens notebook and writes randomly. Robotzi, while walking off stage, exit to stage right] SUNT NEBUN! HAHAHAHAHA

[Music: Looney Tunes ending, Naruto sticks head out of curtains in middle]

**Naruto **: -stutter- That's all folks!


End file.
